


same dude, same

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: suavarro oneshots [2]
Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said: suavarro + first ‘i love you’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	same dude, same

it was a split night, alex would go off with ryland and nate would hang with gabe and victoria. tonight alex and ryland stayed in, while the other three went out to some bar with gross beer but good fries. 

gabe was licking the seasoning off half of them and vicky was pretending to be a walrus. nate was laughing, almost spilling the beer in his hand. he thought about that last time he laughed this hard and spilled his drink. alex had otten his foot stuck in a chair.

nate quickly feel silent at the thought of his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowing. gabe turned to him in an instant, asking what was wrong, vicky putting a hand on his shoulder. 

nate shrugged, moving to take a quick swig of his drink, then giving them both a grin. “i’m in love with alex.” he stated, matter of factly.

gabe let out a loud whoop and vicky just fake gagged.

the next day, alex and nate had a lunch date. it was just at burger king, and it smelt gross. nate’s knee was bouncing under the table. alex didn’t brush his hair and he was just a little hungover. 

nate’s phone viberated again, and he didn’t have to even look at it to know it was either gabe or vicky telling him to tell alex that he loved him. 

“babe, you alright?” alex mumbled after a long moment of nate just staring at the table top. 

the younger man made a face, and replied with a short nod.

alex swallowed down a paniced noise, forcing out a laugh afterwards. 

“you aren’t like, breaking up with me, are you?” alex questioned slowly, which made nate look up at him with a distressed face.

“the fuck? oh my god no, dude.” nate stated quickly, raising his voice a bit louder than he needed to.

alex gave his boyfriend a goofy grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “good, ‘cause i love you.” and alex felt his heart stop because of the way nate’s eyes lit up. 

“same dude, same.” was all nate said before leading over the table a bit, and waiting for alex to meet him there for a short kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sry this was short and shit
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
